Killing machine
The killing machine (Attack Bot / Attackbot in initial translations, Roboster in the GBC translations) is a recurring enemy in the Dragon Quest series. First introduced in Dragon Quest II, it is a quadrupedal robot and one of the few mechanical monsters featured in the series. Characteristics Killing machines are four-legged robots with suction-cup-like feet, a single red eye, and are primarily blue in color. In most games they are featured in the killing machine holds a single-edged sword in its right hand and has a crossbow for a left arm with the bolts stored in a quiver worn on its back, the strap going across its upper body, though there are rare occasions where they have a normal left arm instead of a crossbow. Often portrayed as heavy-attackers, killing machines had little else in their arsenal beyond physical attacks before Dragon Quest VIII gave them the power to shoot a laser from their eye. They are notably one of the first regular enemies in the series that can attack twice per round and do so essentially all the time, retaining this ability in their mainstream appearances and often bearing similar attributes or references to this in spin-off games. Another recurring quality is that they often appear in cold climates or areas close to such places. Appearances ''Dragon Quest II Killing machines make their first appearance, though not until near the end of the game. They can be encountered in the Cave to Rhone, usually along with the lesser hunter mechs and can also appear in Hargon's Castle. Dragon Quest V The killing machine reappears and is essentially in the same position it was first in: a monster not encountered until almost the very end of the game. They can be found in the latter portions of Nadiria and will also appear within Mt. Zugzwang, the dungeon players must venture through in order to confront the game's antagonist. It is possible to recruit a killing machine for the team, though the odds of one wanting to join the player are extremely low. Dragon Quest VIII Killing machines retain their previous qualities, though they aren't fought as near to the game's end as they are in other titles. They can be found in the Dragon Graveyard and the snowy area where Orkutsk is situated, locations that may reference their habitats in the previous two mainstream games they were in. Additionally, three killing machines are available as Monster Team recruits once the player fulfills the requirements for them to appear and also gains access to the areas they appear in. Dragon Quest IX Killing machines are members of the machine family and appear in the Tower of Nod, the Gittish Empire and some treasure map grottoes. Dragon Quest Monsters Killing machines (Roboster at the time) are members of the material family and one of the strongest monsters that can be fought in the wild, though the player will not confront them until they have access to the material family gate in the Bazaar or happen upon an arena where the levels of their monsters can make killing machines appear. Interestingly, the default name of the killing machine is KB. One interpretation of this is 'Killer Bot', a likely reference to its Japanese name and present one. Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Appearing as rank S members of the material family, killing machines can be made by synthesizing either a phantom swordsman or mechan-o'-wyrm with a hunter mech. They are one of the select few monsters with the Double Trouble trait, a trait that enables them to perform an additional attack in a single round if they are not issued a direct order or perform a move with special priority such as Mercurial Thrust. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Killing machines appear in the Flying Clawtress, the last area of the game and appear en masse in the rooms they are found, one particular room forcing the player against ten of them before being able to continue. They lack their usual crossbows but wield the eye laser attack given to them in ''Dragon Quest VIII. While they cannot attack twice given the genre of the game, they do have a frenzied state upon first being attacked and will occasionally drop lucky bags containing vulcan ammunition, a type of ammo that can be used to attack multiple times in tank battles. Related Monsters *Hunter mech Gallery Image:Attackbot.gif|''Dragon Quest II'' Image:Attackbot.gif1|''Dragon Quest V'' Image:Killing_machine.png|''Dragon Quest VIII'' Image:Roboster.png|''Dragon Quest Monsters'' Image:Roboster.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters 2'' Image:Roboster.png2|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' Image:Material-killingmachine.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies